Isn't It Ironic
by XtreamDreamz
Summary: Tsume dispised pets, and humans in his past life. what will he do when he becomes a pet to two girls who are abused by their father?, will he stand up for them, or just turn his back on those who need him most?
1. Tell me when its over

**I do not own Wolf's Rain Duh how could I its owned by BONES**

** chapter one**

** (Tsumes POV)**

Ok so i wake up with a major freaking headache, all i remember is that Jack ass Darcia killing me, I don't have a freaking clue as to where I am, let alone where everyone else is, so my thoughts right now are 'What. In. The. Fucking. Hell. Happend?'.

I tried standing up- which hurt like a Bitch -but i managed, I'm standing so i decided to look around. I'm behind a tall building, theres no dome like there was in the last city 'thats intresting'.

I look down at my reflection in a puddle of rain water, I look like i did in my last life only now my star shaped scar is now a birthmark. as i look closer i realize that i have all sorts of cuts on me everywhere 'What the hell happened lastnight?' I tought questions to myself,

**suddenly** like a fucking freight train everything from this life hits me- which didn't help my headache- i apparently got attacked by a bunch of drunk ass holes with fighting dogs 'how sick of those bastards to train dogs to kill each other to the death' i was disqusted,

there must have been at least ten of those fucking dogs, i remember fighting my way out of that hell package i almost didn't make it out alive, I had to kill those dogs, it was my life or theirs, it wasn't like they could be retrained to be a pet or anything

if one got lose there would be alot of blood shead all over this damn town, so i guess i did those basterds for humans a favor. with a snort i tried to make my human illusion work.

saddly my attempt was meaningless, my illusion wasn't working 'this fucking sucks' i groaned, and then i realized that it wasn't me that growled, but my stomache, I was after all hungry

I stuck my nose into the air and took a big wiff of the surprisingly fresh air 'hmm, Kiba didn't do too bad for a new paradise' I could smell a meat shop not too far from here, now if only i could walk without being in agonizing pain. but with or without pain i was going for food, and thats just what i did.

**(Amys POV)**

Nikki and I were at the butcher shop, we were supposed to get meat for diner dad demanded it.

while Nikki was busy with the shop owner i let my eyes take in my surroundings, I loved making stories out of what i see.

there was an icecream cart just outside the *Bates Motel, And i saw a little boy run down the sidewalk after his red ball that apparently got away from him, and a young couple were walking hand in hand towards the park. and then out of nowhere this big grey dog appears 'Aww he looks so sad' He looked both ways before he crossed the street 'wow what a smart dog' he walked over to where Nikki and I were standing. I got a good look at him, he was covered with cuts, gashes, and lasserations. I also saw some white fur on his chest that resembled a star. he looked me in the eyes- his were a deep golden color -before he headed behind the butcher shop 'proubaly looking for food'.

this struck an idea into my head I took some scap meat from the package Nikki was holding- she was still talking to the shop owner -i walked towards the back where i saw the big gray dog go, i rounded the corner to see him knocking over a trash can, *whistle* "here boy, look what I got for ya" i spoke gentally to him i held my hand full of meat scraps out towards him.

i apparentlly starteled him, cause he began to let out a deep growl, he did his best to appear larger and more feroucious, but its hard to take someone serious when they have a banana peel on their snout.

i let out a laugh he was too cute, the big grey dog stopped growling and flung the banana peel off of his snout and let out a snort. it was almost like he was saying "I meant to do that". i stopped my fits of laughter and again held out the pieces of meat, I could hear his stomache rumble.

"here you must be hungry, poor fella what happened to you?, your all beat up" I still spoke softly reasuring him that i was no threat and was only helping him.

he seemed to understand, for he walked up to me catiously and took the food out of my hand gingerly, ready to bolt if there was a slight sign of harm. i smiled warmly to him "so whats your name fella?**"**

** (Nikkis POV)**

I was busy for a couple of seconds where in the hell could Amy have gone?. I ran to the back of the building calling her name over and over again, and guess what i find

Amys feeding a giant gray dog, this was such a typical Amy thing to do, go out and find the biggest meanest thing and treat it as if its only misunderstood.

Amy turned to me with that typical Amy toothie grin of hers. "Hey Nikki, meet my new friend" Amy was close to the dog, too close for me to feel comfertable.

The big dog growled at me, as if i was a threat to Amy. I raised my hands in alarm and let out a gasp of shock. "Amy, Step Away From The Dog!" I was so afraid for my sister i almost forgot how to breath

Amy simply stroaked the dog on his shoulder "Its okay boy, this is my sister Nikki". I lost my cool this dog, bear, what ever you want to call it the thing was too big to be a regular dog.

"AMY GET OVER HERE NOW!" the beast looked over to Amy, as if to dubble check that i wasn't a threat.

Amy stood up and walked over to me she put her small 7 year old arms around my leg and begged

"pplleeaassee can we take him home?, I promise i will look after him he will be my responsability, you wont have to do a thing i swear" i cant believe ths the beast had just growled at me and now she wants to take this thing that looks like its been hit by a train, Back Home.

"No, , you know dad wont have it and you certanly wont take care of him, we dont know anything about this dog Amy, we dont know if he belongs to someone else, or if he's had his shots, or what his behavior is, i mean sure he's okay now but one day you go to pet him and he kills you!"

the dog looked at me like i had just grown a second head. and like a the sly devil im sure he was, he wlked up toung hanging out and tail wagging letting out a sissy mary yip.

it was as if he wanted to do it just so i would give so that Amy could win, Just because he could. I could tell whos side of this argument he was on, Amy's!

Amy looked like she would cry "pplleeaassee, i promise to take care of him, i mean he's hurt i have to take care of him at least till he's better, and im sure dad will be ok with him, and look he's an angel!, you just surprised him is all"

i couldn't resist her when she made that face, it looks like Amy and that damn dog have won this battle

"Fine, but what is that things name?" i at least wanted to know what to call him.

Amy looked deep in thought as she studied the dog- who pushed out his claws -it was like he was trying to tell us what his name was, i decided to play along with him

"is your name paw?" the dog only shook his head from side to side meaning no 'amazing, how smart he is'

"foot, fur, silver, phyco?" i was getting carried away he mearly shook his head again and moved his claws this gave me an idea

"is it claw?" the dog wagged his tail and nodded i trusted my instict that i was close to the answer

Amy pipped up "is it Claw in another language?" the dog barked i took it as a yes

"oh great a dog with a name in another language" i shook my head and sighed

"is it turkish?" he shook his head

"is it german?" he shook his head "spanish, african, chineese?" he shook his head

Amy spoke "is in in japaniese?" the dog barked

"hmm, so what is the japineese word for claw?" i pondered on this until Amy Chirped up

"Its Tsume!" the dog was so giddy he spun in a circle barking.

"Well, Tsume are you ready to go home?" i asked while standing up. Tsume looked at me with his golden eyes and i swear i could see him smile.

**Muwwahahaha i have left you with a cliffhanger im so evil**

**Tsume: what in the hell im such a sissy mary what have you done with me *throws intamint object at XtreamDreamz***

**you dont need to be such a jerk now that you don't have suce a trible past your still tough but a little more sweet, so...CHILL!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Spilling Secreats

**Disclaimer: hey guess what...I don't own Wolf's Rain mmuuwwahahahahahah**

** CHAPTER 2 spilling secreats**

** (Tsumes POV)**

Excuse me, but What Was I Thinking!. I helped those damn girls figure out my name and then the little one, who is adorable with her cornflower blue eyes and long blonde locks with childish curls at the ends, she had a small dirt stain on her jaw line but that just made her even cuter. i Don't know what to make of the older one she looked to be about 16, she had light brown hair that was wavy and wild, it went well with her ocean eyes.

But Nevermind That!. they want to take me to thier House and Make Me thier PET!. no this wasn't good, this was pergatory!.

I walked beside the little one what was her name?, Ah yes it was Amy. I walked next to Amy she was so sweet and creative, she was telling me stories about the things she'd seen that day. Nikki would glance at me every now and then sigh and go back to her thoughts.

we were headed to a small house on the corner not too far from the butcher shop the girls had found me behind. what was i doing? why didn't i just run away from these girl. why did i feel like my life had some sort of mission to accomplish and these girls were involved in it?.

who knows maybe I'm just crazy, I'll stay long enough to get my wounds looked after and get some rest, and food.

Nikki jogged up the stairs and hesitated at the door, what was going through her head right now?. Nikki opened the door quietly and peaked her head in, This gets my attention. I leave Amy's side and walk up the stairs to stand next to Nikki, Why was i concerned for these girls?.

I peak my head in under Nikki's. I take a sniff, I smell another person in the house, I also smell Alcohol and what is that?, Pot!. whoever this person is isn't good for girls, especially Amy, to be around.

I walk in slowly and quietly Nikki doesn't stop me, Instead she walks close to me so close in fact that she wraps her fingers into my fur on my back, she's quiet. I hear snoring, that person must be asleep. I look behind me so see Amy On my other side She's sticking to the shadows.

Were these girls afraid of this person?, "Amy, If you can, I want you to go to your room, with Tsume and lock your door. I'll come get you when diners ready" Nikki whispers so quietly that only Amy and I can hear her.

Amy's eyes are wide in fear, as she nods her head. Amy grabs my fur and starts to drag me to a small room in the back of the house. as we pass the room i hear the snoring coming from, Amy's hands are shaking, she's holding her breath.

I look into the room and see a man laying on a bed the room is a major mess, there's alcohol bottles all over the floor. The man who i presumed to be the girl's father. Amy is shaking all over as the floor boards of the old house start to creak under her small weight.

Amy lets out a gasp as the man's snoring snorts off. we freeze on the spot I'm ready to attack if needed. The snoring starts again. I look back at Nikki. shes watching in fear.

As soon as Amy and I are in her small bedroom She locks the door behind her. before letting out a sigh of relief, i usually hate to show affection but right now would be an exception. i walk over to Amy- who is now sitting on the floor -and i lick her face starting at her chin and going up all the way to her hairline.

Amy lets out a quiet giggle. "come on boy, let me show you my room" Amy stands up and walks over to the far wall to turn on a light. once there was light in the room, i looked around. there were all sorts of pictures on the walls Mostly of everyday objects. I walk over to one close to the floor. Its a picture of a Clothes hanger.

Amy walks over to where i was standing. she points to the picture i was looking at "thats a story about a hanger, do you want to hear it?" she looks excited that i took intrest in her pictures. I look at her with my golden eyes and lick her cheek. with a giggle she walks over to a small bed in the corner of the room.

Amy sat down on the bed and patted beside her, a motion for me to come sit by her. I decided to amuse her.

I jumped up on the creaky bed beside her and layed down with my head next to her lap. Amy giggled. "well, once upon a time, there was a clothes hanger-" I drifted off to her sweet soft voice. she began to stroke my head.

**(Nikkis POV)**

I couldn't breath, I didn'tdare make any sound that would disturb him. Dad was asleep and i would leave him like that until i finished cooking. my hands were shaking as i reached under the counter to get a pan to cook the raw meat in. I also pulled out a pot for the dry noodles i would boil to make pasta. with practice over the years I'd become talented at not letting metal clang together. I got the stove on and froze once the meat began to sizzle, I could still hear dad snoring, that was a good sound.

What would i do about the dog Tsume. If dad knew i let Amy keep a big dog he would hurt Me and Amy and more then likely kill Tsume.

I was worried about Amy.

Dad and I used to be happy were were a happy family, when mom was alive. we lost mom when she brought Amy into this world. I was ready to hate Amy, If it weren't for her My mom would still be alive. but God spoke to me, he eased my hatred for Amy once i saw those big blue eyes. I knew I would have allot of responsibility. things were okay for a few years. dad didn't drink so much back then.

one day i came home from school, Amy went to her bed room to make up more stories. I went to give dad my daily hug. but something went wrong, I saw dad at the bottom of a whisky bottle with a picture of mom in his hand. He staggered towards me and slapped me across the face. I don't know what I did so wrong.

but ever since then its been like that, its even gotton worse, dad would beat Amy up too although i got much worse then her. we would go to bed in fear. i got a large lock for amys room on the inside.

I finished diner and put some on a plate for dad i put dads in the microwave. and i put a note out telling him where it was i grabbed some for me and Amy, not forgetting a first aid kit and some of the left over meat for Tsume.

I walked quietly to Amy's room holding my breath as i passed dads room, he didn't sturr and for that i was thankful

i knocked three times on Amy's door. it was only a few seconds before Amy opened the door and let me in.

i gave Amy her food at her desk, i gave Tsume his diner and ate mine quickly. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to Tsume who had just finished his meal. he let out a low growl when i pulled out the First aid needle.

"oh hush you know I gotta do this" he sat still as i moved to his side where the worst cut was.

after thirty minuets i was finished with my work. Tsume was examining his now patched and sewed up cuts.

"well i didn't do too bad" i grined. Tsume only snorted in response, before he jumped back up onto the bed that Amy and I shared. I put the dishes into a basket to go to the kitchen in the morning. I walked into the bathroom that was more like a closet with a toilet, sink, and shower.

After i finished washing up i put my long brown hair into a loose messy bun on top of my head. I was wearing my white tank top and blue sport shorts. Amy skipped into the bathroom for her shower. I checked that the door was locked before i put a chairunder the handle on the door. i sat beside Tsume on the bed and leaned my head against the wall I could hear Amy singing in the shower, i was sure that Tsume could hear her too. I watched his ears twitch back and forth listening to every small detail.

Suddenly Tsume was off the bed and in front of the door in an attack position, I held my breath i couldn't breath, I could hear my dad groan and stubble out towards the kitchen. I heard glass breaking.

Amy stepped out of the bathroom with her slightly damp locks draping down her back She wore hello kitty cotton sleep pants, and a dark purple Tshirt. she jumped into my lap when we heard the door handle jiggle. Amy let out a gasp. Tsume was growling his hackles were raised. the door handle stopped and foot steps could be heard going back to dads bedroom.

I let out the breath i'd been holding. Amy began to cry in my arms, She was terrified of our dad. I was older I was used to the punches and hits, Amy was tender and sweet, but she refused to make a face of pain when our dad would beat the shit out of us. which amazed me.

Tsume quit growling and gingerly walked over to where Amy and I were, he let out a whimper and licked Amy's tears away. he might appear tough but i could tell he cared alot about Amy, and for that I thanked God.

**(Tsumes POV)**

I could tell the girls were afraid of their father, and That concerned me. Nikki and Amy sat on the bed shaking like the devil was on the other side of that door, and for all i knew it probably was.

Amy was crying, I whiped her tears away with my tounge, to hell with my bad-ass exterior, whoever that man was that these girls are so afraid of, I will stand between him and the girls.

I decided that now was as good as any to tell these girls everything, and even show them that i could appear human, it would help them and me, instead of being called 'here boy'

I phased into human appearance, Nikki's eyes were wide in shock and awe, Amy looked up from Nikki's shoulder and gasped at the sight of me.

i appeared as a tall toffee color skinned man with white dyed hair, black jeans, boots, and a grey shirt with a black leather jacket on.

"It's okay Amy I wont hurt you" I spoke softly I kneeled next to the bedside, the smaller i looked the less fear they will have of me i figured.

"I'm a wolf, i can appear like a human, this is my disguise, like your invisible coat in the story of the clothes hanger" Amy rubbed her eyes like she was dreaming, Nikki held Amy closer to her chest, she was afraid of me.

"Nikki it's alright I promise, I wont hurt you or Amy, do you remember any stories about wolves?"

Nikki nodded her head "I heard some storys from my mom before she died"

Tsume let out a warm smile, Amy was bubbling with questions "Wow,WHat else can you do, Do you look like that all the time?, Do you have any other disguises?, why is your hair white?, how'd you get hurt?, is there more like you?" Nikki cupped her hand over Amy's mouth to silence her.

"Do you promise not to hurt us?" Nikki almost whispered.

"yes" I gave her my best serious look. before she nodded.

Amy managed to wiggle out of Nikki's grasp and started to ask all sorts of questions all over again. I decided it was my turn to tell her a story. "I will answer all of your questions in a story, But you have to get under the covers and do not interrupt me OK?" Amy nodded before she yanked the blankets of the bed back Nikki and Amy were under the covers. there was just enough room for Nikki and Amy and I so sit on the bed once Amy had settled down in-front of Nikki who was on her side facing me.

"well, where should i begin?" i sat back and thought about my life for a few seconds and decided to tell them about my past life my old scar my old pack and our search for paradise.

"when i was ten, my first pack my birth pack, were attacked by soldiers, I was terrified so i tried to run away from the battle, my alpha found me and bit my chest and left a scar allot like my birthmark" i put my fingertips on my mark before continuing my story.

as i went through my life story Amy drifted off into sleep, Nikki's eyes were fighting to stay open.

"you should get some sleep, I'll keep watch by the door" i slid off the bed carefully so not to wake Amy. "thank you Tsume" Nikki closed her eyes and welcomed sleep, she was beautiful, she looked so peaceful with her wild hair that fell out of the bun surrounded her slightly tanned face, Rosy red lips were turned up in to a slight smile as she slept

I turned back into my true form and curled up near the door so i could keep an ear out for the father. i dreamed about clothes hangers and invisiblele coats.

**whew this one took all day, sorry for any mistakes **

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. I just didnt expect this

**sorry guys i didn't maen to take sooo long on the updating**

**I don't own wolf's rain, im gonna go cry now! *sniffle, snilffle***

**chappie 3 (I just didn't expect this!)**

(Tsumes POV)

I woke up to the most annoying beeping sound I think Any alarm clock could make. I could hear Amy and Nikki groaning before Nikki sat up on her elbow and Launched the alarm clock, Yes thats right she picked it up unplugged it and threw it at the wall opposing the bed.

Nikki muttered something about mornings and shook Amy's shoulder "Amy, wake up!, we have to go to school" Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes "Fiddelly winks!, I was having a nice dream about a Big grey dog that came to live with us"

I stood and walked to the bedside, I licked Amy's face waking her up all the more. "Oh!, I guess it wasn't a dream!" Amy wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me "Good Morning Tsume!" Nikki -who obviously wasn't a morning person- crawled over Amy and I, and walked over to the dresser, Amy grabbed her clothes for the day and jumped off the bed to get dressed in the bathroom.

Nikki was taking her sleep shirt off, her back towards me. I sat in human form on the bed, I blushed slightly at the bare back of the girl not three feet away from me. I looked else where Anywhere except at Nikki!. she pulled out a matching pair of black and purple lacy panties and bra.

I couldn't help but to peak every once and again, I had to admitt the girl had a sexy body, her wild brunett waves fell down her slightly tan back. she had her undercarriage (A/N: i prefer it to bra and panties) on and was pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right spots. she turned to me in nothing but her bra and jeans.

I was sitting next to a slimming aqua blue T-shirt, it must have been what she was looking for so i held it up, my eyes looked her body up and down, Nikki blushed ferociously before snatching the shirt out of my hands and tugging it on, now modest she quickly pulled on her furry boots and tied her black hoodie jacket around her waist and grabbed her back pack.

Amy came out of the bathroom with pink leggings and a light green skirt on she had black converse and a white shirt and jacket and backpack. "are you ready?" Nikki asked as she picked up the dishes from last night. "yea, oh what do we do with Tsume?" Amy jerked her thumb towards me, I frowned slightly "I need to search for some friends of mine and make sure their okay, so I'll be walking around town" Nikki took the chair away from the door and unlocked it she walked to the kitchen.

this alarmed me, where was their father?. Amy took my hand and followed Nikki. I looked in the room where the father was supposed to be and found it empty, I listened to the sounds of the house all was silent, Amy took me to the kitchen where Nikki was sweeping up some broken glass the plates were washed and put away. "Dad come's home from work at ten tonight so don't get caught" Nikki threw the glass into the trash can, put the broom up and started out the door.

Amy still had my hand as she pulled me out the door "where will you look for your friends?" i thought about this for a moment before answering, Amy and I were following closely behind the ever grumpy Nikki. "I look at stores and resteraunts first, Hige loves food so he'll most likely be close to those. Kiba will more then likely be close to Cheza so if i can pick up her scent then i'll find him, Blue might be with her old master or Hige. And Toboe, I don't know i guess i'll just find him where I find trouble"

Nikki looked over her shoulder at me and smiled -aparently in a better mood- "good luck finding your friends" Amy, and Nikki stopped in front of a large school. Amy stood infront of me and wriggled her small finger hinting me to come closer, I leaned down infront of her till I was eye level with her, Amy leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek before running up the steps and into the building. i stood up shocked at the affection, Nikki giggled before walking down the sidewalk again.

I walked with Nikki, "where are You going?" I asked walking side by side with her "high school Duh, what are You doing I thought you were going to look for your friends" "I am, after I walk you to school" Nikki rolled her eyes but smiled. "thats kinda sexest don't you think?" i understood where she was coming from and i growled at it "I'm not sexest, I'm being a gentleman, Isn't that what most girls want?" "okay whatever you say" we walked a ways in silent a highschool came into view at the turn we made. "Tsume..." Nikki whispered "Yes?" "what? Huh!" Nikki jumped surprised at my answer, I looked at her "you said my name" Nikki looked at the sidewalk blushing "Oh um I-I just liked the way i-it sounds". i couldn't resist smirking

* * *

I walked down the roads taking sniffs every few minuets, I could smell them, I knew they were here in this city. the scent was getting stronger just one more corner and i would be able to see them, I turned the corner and ran right into Hige's back "OOFF" Hige turned to me angry then he burst into laughter "TSUME" Hige hugged me "Man, Where Have You Been?" I looked past Hige and saw Blue behind him laughing. Hige let me go "I'v been serching for you guys, I gave Blue a short and gentle hug.

*gasp* "OK who are you and what have you done with our Tsume?" Blue was surprised i rolled my eyes at her sarcasim "I'v had a better life since it started over, but i'm still me". I could smell a strong flowery scent coming our way I knew it was Cheza, sure enough Cheza rounded a corner in the distance running towards us she looked diffrent though. instead of her white and gold suit she had on a pink top, and Blue jean shorts that were frayed at the ends, and pink converse that come up to the bottom of her knees.

Cheza looked well, Very well indeed, Kiba came around the corner chasing Cheza "Chez, wait up!, Your faster then I am" Kiba and Cheza stopped in front of us, Kiba was panting heavely " see?, This one told you, that This one could sense them!" Cheza Hugged each of us in turn She giggled when i hugged her back "Hey Cheza" "Wow you Have changed" Hige laughed and then gave a short hug to Kiba

where was Toboe?, "Hige do you smell Toboe at all?" i asked, Hige took a long and deep breath through his nose "he's in the city I can tell you that much" i nodded "I'm gonna go look for him keep in touch" Kiba placed his hand on my shoulder "Darcias here, I don't know how he made it into paradise, but he's here in this city I can feel him" well That just makes me feel a whole lot fucking better...NOT!...

* * *

**Oh No! I made a Cliff Hanger! *slaps face* Bad Lama! **

**Hahaha ok now if you would plz plz plz plz touch that review button that is right under this thingy it would make me stellar happy! luv you guyz! xoxoxo ~ XtreamDreamz**


	4. Oh The Irony

**I am sssseeewwwww sorri that I abandond this story for a while Its just diffacult to balance each story at the same time. on top of life. I haven't gotton many reviews that makes meh sad :'{ *crys* **

**If I Own'ed It I Would Have Claimed It, Do I Claim It?. Certinally Not!**

**Chapter 4 (Oh The Irony)**

**(Tsumes POV)**

as I'm walking down this endless sidewalk, A kid with a boom box on his shoulder starts walking a ways ahead of me, some sort of Disney shit is playing, singing about "the bare necessitys" It was compleatly Bull!.

I see alot of fruit stands on the corners, everyone is smiling. It seems that Kiba didn't do to shabby for a new world. there were blue birds, pigions, and doves flying every where, rather then the dreadful depressing crows that would cover the skys by the hundreds.

The kids boom box turned to some song called "everyone was kung fu fighting" what ever the fuck Kung fu fighting was, the song was sorta catchy.

I saw a car pass by on the road, making a splash with the puddle in the road. up ahead I saw a girlish looking boy, with aburn hair, wearing a red cap and orange scarf. Picking up a white kitten that was sitting in a box.

"you can come home with me, I'm sure Gran won't mind" the boy was talking to the cat. I walked up quietly.

I leaned agenst the wall next to him, he didn't know I was there, even thought its nearly impossible to miss a guy dressed in clad, thats obviously not a human. sitting right next to you.

But of corse it was typical of Toboe to be absent. Gah this hurt!, last time I saw this kid he was covered in blood with his bright loving eyes glazed over holding nothing in them except pain.

I shook off the memory. waiting for the boy to finally realize I was here.

"Lets get you out of this weather" Toboe pulled out a blue umbrella and held it over the cat and him. Geeze I'v known Toboe to be oblivious, But This Was Rediculace!.

Before Toboe could leave to go God only knows where, I spoke up "So Runt, how long will I be ignored before you decide to glomp me to death?" I raised a teasing eyebrow and slid my eyes over to his face.

Toboe looked up, finally realizing who I was. Nearly droping the cat he launched himself at me. "TSUME!" and there it was, what I'v been longing for him to do for so long, this adopted little brother of mine Glopmped me.

I could hold back my laugh as I hugged him back "Meow!" the poor white kitten was fighting to hold on to Toboe's sleeve, as it was being crushed between two wolves.

"Toboe, your squishing the cat" I took the little creature from him and put it inside my jacket, It snuggled into my warm abdomen.

"Tsume, Its Been So Long, Are You Alright?, Have You Seen The Others?, Oh My Gosh You Hugged Me Back!" I laughed "Toboe, your drawing attention" it was true people were watching us as they passed by.

"Im alright, my life happed a little differently, Yes I just met up with the others about a half hour ago" I started down the sidewalk, Toboe following me. I was serching for a hardwear store.

"Cheza, Looks alot different. and shes faster then Kiba ever was" I was carful so not to disturb the sleeping cat in my jacket.

"Really?, Thats Great!" Toboe was holding his umbrella over us. "how was your new life? you still have the scar" I thought back on my new past life. "Its a birthmark now, I was loved by my pack, I wanted to see the world, and my father who was Alpha, even though he wasn't happy about losing his only son, let me go. It was great to see my mom, she looked so different, so healthy her coat was shiny. there was grass every where" I smiled happily at the end of my story.

Toboe was smiling beside me "so where are you staying now?" Toboe was full of questions, he always was, thats what made him Toboe.

"Well, two girls brought me to their home and sorta adopteded me, they know what I am and they except me. Their father however" I narrowed my eyes, my smile dropped "is someone I will deffanetly be dealing with"

Toboe looked curious "he's a jerk?" I steeled my eyes "you could say that" "I would like to meet them sometime Im sure their sweet girls" I thought about Nikki, and Amy and that brought back my smile "Yea, their very sweet, Amy reminds me of you" Toboe beemed "oh, yea"

we went on like that for maybe a mile and a half, talking about our new lives. I gave the cat to Toboe when it woke up.

Toboe decided that we would keep in touch but he had to go home to Gran.

* * *

I was walking around the hardwear store maybe an hour. I took my new goodies of latches, boards, a shovel, and other tools. to the girls house.

I took a good sniff, He wasn't home, so I set to work, I put a contraption on the girls door, so by pulling a string a thick 4X4 would fall into a catch, blocking the door like a strong brace.

I cut a 36X36 inch square hole into the floor boards, and created a trap door that lead under the house. this would work perfectally because the girls room was at the very back of the house, behind the house was Gates woods, a small forest.

next I set all sorts of gadgets around the house I even put a small fridge in the room, so the girls could always have food.

I went out back to the woods and hid the tools.

finally curiosity getting the best of me I went into the fathers room, the bed sheets were a mess, there were alcohol bottles every where.

I saw a picture sitting on the disasterous dresser, I walked over steping lightly, and got a good look at the picture and what I saw probually disturbed me more then anything ever could.

i saw Darcia holding Harmona, in her arms was a very young Nikki. they were smiling like a extreamly happy family. I dropped the picture where I found it, put a hand on my hand and stepped back "Sweet Jesus, mary Mother Of God, Darcia Is THEIR FATHER!"

**Muwwaahahahahaha I am Just Evil! you never saw THAT coming now did ja?**

**now if you would please press that small review button and tell me your thoughts It would make me extreamly happy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XtreamDreamz**


	5. hahahaha, oh Hell!

**I love you guys!, your reviews set me near tears. Im So Happy!.**

**this story is coming out slower then the other one, I know, Im sorry!. I just get such spontanious ideas for "When Tears Run Red" (BTW You Should Read It) that its hard to keep bouncing back in forth But I Am SO Motivated By The Reviews That I Want To Do Both!. Wish me tons of luck**

**Disclaimer: *whispers* I don't own Wolf's Rain, SSSHHHH, its an obvious Fact**

**( ugh theres a friend trying to talk to me on the phone while im typing, HELP ME!)**

(Tsumes POV)

What. The. Fuck?. Darcia, D.A.R.C.I.A!. is a fucking DAD!. you have GOT to be kidding me!. Someone Somewhere is laughing at this sick and demented joke.

what in the hell have I gotton into?, Nikki, and Amy how in the Hell?. I can't bevieve this shit, I Hate Irony!.

of corse its so stupid it make sense, I meet two girls, practically Angels, how did a Monster create two Angels?.

Kiba warned me, Earler Today Might I Add!, that DARCIA is in town. and guess the fuck what!, he just so happens to be the girls father!.

I run out of the room so fast I almost tripped over the sheets that were laying on the ground in a heep. I need to get out of there. I didn't realize what time it was. just as I get to the door, it opens. Nikki walks in surprised to see me.

Nikki rasis an eyebrow and lets Amy walk through, Amy is short so the best she can do is hug my hips. "Why Didn't You TEll Me Your Father Was Darcia!" Im pissed, im wrapped into a vortex of personal HELL.

Nikki cringes at the anger in my voice, I remember how scared these girls were of Darcia, I'm sure me going on a rampage would NOT be best at this point.

I take a deep breath and pick Amy up, she's silent posible scared of me. "I'm sorry" I can't let it out with anymore volume then a whisper, Amy wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck, she cuddels her face into the crook of my neck.

"I don't know what your so poissed about, yes my dad is Darcia, whats got you so worked up about that?" I realize that the girls fell asleep before I could tell them the end of my past life the part where Darcia kills me, in fact I compleatly forgot to mention his name. Aww Fuck.

I figured now was as good as any time to tell them, about thier father. "the man who was chasing my pack and I in our past lives, the one who was after Cheza. Is Your Father" Nikki's mouth pops open, I can hear Amy gasp.

"you'v GOT to be kidding me!" Nikki takes a step closer to me. "theres NO possible way that could be true...Right?". Amy snuggles into my neck.

"Nikki, Im wouldn't Lie to you. Your father is Dangerous, I Need to get you both out of here" Nikki looks at her watch "Amy, take Tsume to our room, Dad will be home soon". Nikki turns from us and pulls out pans and pots, spices, and meat.

I carried Amy to the bedroom and set her down, she skips over to her small light pink desk, turns on a small light and begins to draw on one of the many papers she has laying at her desk.

I walk over curious as to what she's drawing, I peak over her shoulder and see her drawing a red balloon flying away into the sky.

I leave Amy in her room and go back into the kitchen, Nikki is foucousing so hard on her thought that she doensn't even realize I'm in the room till she runs right into my chest. I catch her making sure she doesn't fall. "Oh!, I'm so sorry Tsume. I'm so lost in my own world I don't even know whats going on around me.

thats for sure.

I look down into her deep blue eyes and see flecks of gold in them, I can see Darcia's features in her in the shadows of her cheeks, ears, and eyes.

Nikki looks at me with ahe Awe you would find in romance novels, and movies (A/N: hahaha I made a joke, get it?, cause this IS a romance Book!. OK im done now) I lean in tilting my head slightly and slowly, my eye lids fall slowly. Nikki's eyes are closed and her lips slightly part.

I lean in. just as Im a fraction of a cintemeter away from her lips. I Hear HIM!. I jerk my head up. Damn it! I could kick myself. "Be careful" I whisper turning her back to the stove. I hightail my ass back to the room with Amy. shutting it behind me just in time.

I press my ear agenst the now locked door, I can hear Darcia swearing. I hear Nikki moving quickly to finish diner. I hear crashingin the kitchen and yelling. Just as I'm about to bust through the door. Amy runs over to me and hugs my thigh. I pick up Amy and shes hooked around my waist.

Nikki's footsteps are rushing towards the door. I open it. hiding myself behind it as Nikki comes in with plates of food. I shut the door behind her locking it. this time with the dead-fall board I put up earler today. Nikki looks at the door confused at its new creative accessory.

"when did you?, how did you?...Nevermind" Nikki stutters and then quickly places the plates of food in areas of the room. Amy slides down my side and rushes over to her incredibly thin steak.

I smell the aroma of the heavenly meat, my mouth fills with saliva as I too rush to my plate. Nikki sits down infront of the door. the fresh scent of pine, and cut boards are still fresh in the room.

I notice a cut on the tempole of Nikki's head. I set down my plate and walk over to her and sit next to her.

I pull her hair out of the way and examine her new wound. "Its just a bump, don't worrie about it" Nikki doesn't bother moving. I stand up and walk into the bathroom.

I pull out a blue washcloth from underneath the sink, and run warm water over the cloth.

I walk over to Nikki again but with the wet rag in hand. Amy is busy drawing and eating.

I place the cloth on the wound and begin cleaning it, I feel so guilty for not going out there to defend them. how stupid of me. I won't let it happen again.

Nikki winces at the pain but doesn't whimper,or cry out.

"I'm sorry Nikki, i should have done something-" she doesn't let me finish "Don't, Im fine, Im here and I'm okay" I still feel like shit.

I wake up the next day to yet again another annoying beeping sound, this time it sound sick. I peak open an eye curious as to how Nikki was going to torture it today.

Nikki is facedown in the pellows her muddy brown hair knotted in a mess around her. She fumbles around reaching under the bed with the one arm sticking out from the blankets.

she comes up with a metal baseball bat holding it in the middle she beats the shit out of the helpless intamit object. *BEEP(crash) BeEp(whack)BeEp(pow)BeeP(whang) bEEp (crunch) boop(smack) boop(slam) boo-p bo op op...*.

I would really Hate to be that alarmclock in the morning.

Amy lift a tired head, she climbs over Nikki and goes to the dresser digging for clothes. Its saturday.

Amy goes to the bathroom arms filled with her outfitt. Nikki hasn't moved. baseball bat losely in hand hanging off the bed. I get up I'm in my real skin. I jump up on the bed carefully stepping over the groaning Nikki.

I curl up where Amy was. Its warm, the sun hasn't rising yet, Nikki and I are going to sleep in. I peak open an eye as Amy comes out in a cotton white shirt, blue jeans, black converse and a black hoodie jacket. her blonde hair is tied up in pigtails with pink bows on each. theres no way you can say she isn't absoulutly aborable.

I listen to the house. its quiet. Amy cant figure out how to undo my contraption. I fase human and crawl over Nikki- who is snoring -I walk over to Amy. pullin on a white cord I lift up the board and unlock the door. setting the little angle free. she skips through the house and settles down infront of the tv.

I go back to the bed and once more crawl over Nikki to get some sleep. I settle down on my side. my back to the wall, I can hear cartoons playing in the living room.

Nikki rolls over and snuggles deep into my chest. sighing in content when I gentally put my arm over her.

Nikki and I remain like this for two hours. I wake up the house is silent, and Nikki isn't beside me anymore. I sit up getting to my feet quickly.

I peak my head into each room looking for the girls "Nikki?, Amy?" I pause. no answer. I start to panick. a thought hits me._ what a lousy father I'd make_. I run outside despreatly serching for the girls. coming up empty I go back inside. luckily i found a note on the kitchen counter "Tried to wake you, you wouldn't budge, If you wake up before were back. were at Kimberly Park." I sigh.

Walking through town I turn corners and walk onto streets. people are everywhere. I see a aburn haired boy walking down the street his hands behind his head just strolling.

I walk up to Toboe, and nudge him "Hey Tsume" there's that smile. I grin "Hey Runt. Do you know where Kimberly Park is?" Toboe smiles his toothy grin again "Yea!, come on" we walk quickly down the street.

after ten minuets Toboe and I walk under a cast Iron gate that says "Kimberly Park" on the top of the arch. I see trees and grass everywhere. Its beautiful I can see why the girls would want to come here.

Toboe stays at my side as I serch for the girls, Finally I spot them. just down the hill I'm standing on is a play area. with swings and slides. Nikki and Amy are swinging side by side. the girls are laughing and smiling.

"who are they?" Toboe looks up to me with his wide amber eyes "their the girls I was telling you about" We walk down and stand beside the swings. Nikki is swinging high. she sees me and jump off of the swing just as shes launched into the air. she lands on her feet quite gracefully.

"Oh Hey Sleepy Head!" Nikki runs to me smile on her face. I smile back. Amy stopped her swing and ran over to me jumping up and down giggling like a fool. I pick her up. "This is Toboe, my friend" Amy remembers Toboe from the storys I told her. she jumps from my arms and skips over to Toboe. Toboe isn'e much older then Amy. she giggle at him and introduces herself "I'm Amy!" she looks so proud.

Toboe grins bowing dramitically. when hes upright again he takes Amy's small hand and gives it a sweet peck "bon jur, madam, muzell" Amy is blushing compleatly content with being pampered. she deservis it.

Amy drags Toboe over to the swings happy to have a new playmate. Nikki and I find a bench and sit down enjoying watching the youngsters play. I felt happy, from a distant view we looked like a family Nikki was the mommy I was the daddy and Toboe, and Amy are our kids. I smiled putting my arm around Nikki's shoulders and pulling her closer to me. she "Hmmd" happily and rested her head on my shoulder.

we were Happy.

**I'm afraid thats all I can write for now, now that the holidays are here everything at my hous is insain, on top of school friend and a nagging lovable mother. Its diffacult to squeeze out these chapters. I am trying my best.**

**love you all, your reviews keep me going. I'll try to have the next chapter out before the end of next week NO PROMISES But I sure As Hell Will Try!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XtreamDreamz**


	6. I have a dream and N it something eats U

**DANGER! THE WRITER IS LISTENING TO _We like to party, _By_ Vengaboys_ IF YOU CHOOSE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG, YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DANCE LIKE THE IDIOTS YOUR ARE.**

DIACLAIMER: XtreamDreamz does not claim any ownership rights over the show _Wolf's Rain,_Or the characters _Darcia, Tsume, Cheza, Kiba, Toboe,Blue,Hige, Cher, Hubb, Quent, Jagura, _Or any filler characters that were used during the show _Wolf's Rain_. XtreamDreamz, does however stake claim and ownership over the OC characters _Nikki,_and _Amy._ Thank you for taking the time to read this small print.

* * *

**(Tsumes POV)**

We headed back to the house, It was getting late and Darcia would be back soon. Amy had to be dragged away from Toboe, Toboe offered to let me stay with his grandmother and him, But I refused him 'cause I needed to watch over the girls.

Nikki and Amy decided I would wait at home hiding in their room, while they fetched dinner. I grumbled but sat in their room any ways.

I could hear a car pull up, Darcia's back...oh Joy...

*click* I could hear the lock turning on the front door, listening further I could hear him cussing and slaming things around in the kitchen.

"******** girls, cant even ******** clean up the ******* house!" I could hear the floor board creak, as he came closer to the door that was locked and standing between me and Darcia. *BAMM* he slammed on the door, I wanted to open the door and bite him, releasing my anger abut what he did to Nikki and Amy unto him.

"Open This Door Now!" I fazed, hackles rising in dispise. *SLAM, BAMM BAM BAMM!* "Nikki you open this door now, Or I'll punish you for breathing Air!" the Idiot didn't realize that it was only a sevearly ticked off wolf behind This Door.

"Amy sweetie, Daddy has a surprise for you" Yeah I got a surprise for you too dope head, but I don't think you'll like mine.

"OPEN THIS ******* DOOR NOW!" Gladly, I so need to pay you back for killing me in the last life time.

"Dad, were home, we were just getting dinner for you" I could hear Nikki saying. "Who gave you the Right To Lock Your Door?" I could imagine Amy compleatly terrified hiding behind Nikki.

"I-I-I Um Well I-" "You Selfish Little *****" Darcia's voice grew faint with each step he took to the girls. I braced myself, IDontCareIDon'tCareIDon'tCare.

*Slap!* I could hear Nikki falling to the ground from the hit. Amy yelped "Amy! Come Here NOw!" I let a ferocious snarl escape, I opened the door and ran out towards him. I leapped over him and landed between him and Amy, Nikki was on the ground holding her cheek.

I growled, my teeth showing, hackles raised, Tail arched. Darcia glared at me "I remember you Grey wolf, Wheres your precious pack?" I snarled.

Darcia quickly picked up a stone center piece, and I leaped at him, Bitting his forarm drawing blood. "AAAAHHHHH!" *whack* I felt woozy and saw white dots everywhere, a ringing in my ears was low and annoying. "******* Mutt!" Darcia kicked me, my senses came back when I saw him lift Nikki off the ground holding her throat.

she weezed for breath, her eyes rolling back into her head. I lunged, knocking us over I tore his hand open until I was sure he left go of NIkki, I was kicked in the gut, I weezed and coughed for breath. Turning human, I pulled my trusty knife out of its sheath.

"Still up to your old tricks wolf? I have a few of my own!" Darcia pulled a gun out of his coat, A GUN! **** I dove behind the couch, just as he was letting shots off. Amy screamed somewhere, I planned my next move. I looked around, there was a power bok in the hall, If i could just get to it I could turn off the power defying his sense of sight.

In front of me there was a package of flower from where the girls dropped the grocery bag, I picked up three cans of corn and the flower. I threw the flower at Darcia, Darcia shot the flower making perfect cover of white fog, I ran out armmed mith my cans and knife, I threw the cans at Darcia "EAT YOU VEGETABLES!" I ran past him to the hall, snatching up Amy in the process and bringing Nikki with me.

turning the corner we were out of Darcia's sight, I tossed Amy to Nikki and shoved them towards their room, I opened the box and hit switches, causeing all power in the house to go out. leaving us in total darkness, I couldn't see him anymore then he could see me, I felt the walls trying to find the girls room.

*BAMM* Darcia punched my spine, I groaned and turned around kicking out, I managed to hit his knee nearly breaking it. He sunk to the ground and I kicked again hitting his chin. I turned and ran, Suddenly the ground went out from under me, Curse those throw rugs. Darcia had pulled the rug and knocked me over, I struggled to get up, seeing as to how there was quiet alot of carpet, I couldn't get up without him pulling it and making me fall again. "S***!"

I tumbled my way to the girls room "Limmi In Limmi In Limmi In!" Nikki opened the door and I fell into the room, tripping over various items, Nikki shut the door and locked it in time. Darcia began ramming into the door, I ran over to the trap door I had made in their room. Amy and Nikki dove under the house "What about you?" Nikki called up.

"Go get Kiba! Hurry!" I shut the trap door and pulled the rug over it to hide it. I scuttled around the room searching for a weapon BASEBALL BAT! I dove for the bead hitting my head on the frame in the process, Darcia was breaking through the door.

I ran into the bathroom and unpulgged the hairdryer, holding onto the cord letting the dryer dangle.

I met Darcia hen he busted the door down, hitting him with the baseball bat "***** **** ******* ******* **** *** **** **** *********** " there was a long line of cussing coming from Darcia asI beat the crap out of him.

he ripped the bat from my hands and hit m in the gut with it, making my kneal on the ground, he swung it down on my back, I cried out in agony. Rolling out of the way as he made contact with the floor. I held the cord and swung the dryer into the dark *crack* "****!" I made contact with his nose.

I swung the dryer like a lasso, striking out again and again. Darcia got ahold of the dryer and pulled me up to him, using the cord Darcia began chocking me *GAG!* "Not so tough now Are you?" I shoved backward making us fly backwars into a wal, I rammed Darcia into the wall again and again. I knocked my head back into his, leaving us both groaning and with a headache.

I felt him loosen up on the cord, so I spun around, and punched him. He punched back and threw me over the nightstand, I ran out of the room tripping over the stairs and slamming into the hallway wall.

I heard Darcia tripping after me, I fazed wolf and ran like mad to the living room where I knew he dropped his gun. Darcia tackled me to the ground, I rolled trying to get him off of me, I bit into his shoulder and pushed with my legs, Darcia punched my head and kicked me.

I fazed human and rolled him into the wall corner, he yelped in pain, and kicked my knee breaking it. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, I rolled away from him crawling farther away, I felt something cold and like metal YES THE GUN! I picked it up.

"When I'm done with you, I'm gonna get Nikki and Amy and kill them like dogs!" I braced myself aginst the wall, trying to remain conscience. Darcia was on his feet moving towards me, I couldn't see anything!

"I'll stick them with hot irons like they were pin cusions, then I'll set them on fire. Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to watch me tourture them" I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing *step...step...step...step* I could hear him, I located him in the dark, he was across the room next to the window, the moonlight illuminated the curtains, I opened my eyes and could see his shilluet.

I saw a flash, it was the reflection of light on the blade of my knife. I held the gun up, bracing myself.

"Grey Wolf, Grey Wolf where do thee lie?" I took a deep breath.

"you know, your no better then your greatest hate. you despise pets, and yet you are one. Do you see the Irony in that?" I aimed and replyed "Isn't It Ironic?" I squeezed, the glock had a huge flame blast at the barrel, I saw Darcia fly backwards through the window. Falling onto the ground bellow, I got up and held my leg limping over to the window gun ready for action.

Looking out I saw Darcia's body laying there, bloody in the moonlight "Y-you sh-sh-shot-t me-e" and with that Darcia died.

* * *

**(Epolouge)**

Tsume now shares a three bedroom flat with Nikki and Amy, next to Toboe's flat. Amy usually goes over there to play with Toboe after school.

Kiba and Cheza come by regularly to hang out with Nikki and Tsume, Nikki inherited her fathers income, and she now runs Darcia's old marketing and sales. Tsume works full time as a bouncer in Binni's Bar.

Nikki and Tsume act as parental roles in Amy's life, showing her the love her real father should have. Often they go to the park and feed the ducks in the lake.

Hige, and Blue live close to the apartments that Kiba and Cheza live in.

With Darcia gone, the world looked a little bit brighter.

**

* * *

**

And now my children, I shall close this story. this will be my first COMPLEAT story with over a chapter.

Thank you for reading, please REVIEW weather you want to or not, I would like to know you read it, liked it, loved it, saved it, and or talked about it.

forever yours

XtreamDeamz


End file.
